lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan West
| background = white | font = century gothic | color1 = #3c417b | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #388276 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = black | image = Dylangif8.gif | width = | name = Dylan Renee West | age = 21 | gender = Female | education = Graduated | birthday = April 1, 1994 | address = 15/C Waterbury Street, Blackwood Mountain | occupation = Lifeguard & Tennis Coach Secretary | relationships = Dating Evan Bowles | housemates = N/A | personality = Dylan is a very sarcastic person. Sometimes she's says her name is actually just sarcasm and that's all there actually is to her. There's nothing else. Of course, the Queen of Sarcasm is completely wrong about that. There's a whole lot more to her. Dylan is a very extroverted and outgoing person, even though she's never really thought that about herself. She thinks she hates the world, but she's really good at socializing and making friends with just about anyone. Even so, she may not exactly be the most friendly and warmhearted person in the world. She mostly lets her sarcasm run wild and rude commentary escapes her mouth most of the time. She jokes around with just people and loves to see their reactions to her terrible jokes. Dylan is also very tomboyish, going more for sports and so called 'masculine' things rather than feminine. | appearance = *Hair Color: Ginger *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5'2" (1.57 m) Dylan has a very simple style. When she wears make up, which isn't too often, she goes for the plain and simple look. She'll put a bit of mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss on, but not much else. She doesn't see the point in painting her face, as she calls it. As for her clothing choices, they're also really simple. She usually wears jeans and a t-shirt since they're comfortable and easy to move in. She doesn't really wear skinny jeans since she thinks they cling to her too much and they keep her from being free, but she'll occasionally wear them. She sometimes wears oversized plaid shirts over a t-shirt. She also wears a lot of sport shorts since they're easy to exercise and play sports in. | family = Teresa West is Dylan's mother. The two have never been too close to each other, always finding silly things to argue about. Dylan does care for her mother, but still they could never get along ever. Since the news of her parents' divorce, Dylan and her mother have grown further apart. Tyler West is Dylan's father. They were far closer than Dylan and her mother, due to the fact that Dylan felt like her father actually respected her decisions. Her mother always wanted Dylan to do more feminine things, while her father let her do whatever. Michael West is Dylan's eldest brother. To her, he's the most annoying of them all. They always argued the most growing up, and neither really knows why. Dylan believes Michael thinks of himself as a know-it-all who is completely arrogant. Currently, Michael is married and has two children. Jensen West is probably Dylan's favorite brother. He's more calm and kind than the other two, and more enjoyable to be around. Dylan and Jensen were like best friends growing up while Michael and Logan were best friends. Currently, Dylan and Jensen still talk a lot. However, since Jensen recently got married, he hasn't been able to talk to her as often. Logan West and Dylan weren't too close, but closer than her and Michael. They never really argued over anything, but they also never just simply talked and hung out together. Their relationship is almost nonexistent. Currently, Logan is engaged and has one kid. | friends = There's this loser named Lamar and this dumbass called Bowles. | history = Dylan West was born to Tyler and Teresa in a small town in North Carolina. She was their youngest child and only daughter, since they had three songs before her. They lived in a small house in the countryside in the Appalachian mountains. It was a nice home for the family, but her parents always wanted something more. Dylan's father worked as a farmhand for one of their neighbors and her mother worked for a large company in a nearby city. For the family, life was fine and they all enjoyed their home. Growing up, Dylan was always playing outside with her older brothers. The siblings often argued over trivial things, but that didn't defeat how much they actually cared for each other. Dylan's eldest brother, Michael, always seemed to try to be in charge of everything - especially her. He claimed that he was a man and more important than her. Even at a young age, Dylan got mad about that and would always get into fights with him. Her other brother Jensen was basically her best friend. They would always be on each other teams whenever the four siblings would play games against each other. Out of all of her siblings, Dylan always felt closest to him because he seemed to actually like her. Her other two brothers always acted sexist around her, but Jensen never really did. When Dylan was in fifth grade, her mother got a promotion to work at the headquarters for the company she was currently working for. At first, everyone was excited until they realized that the headquarters was in Barfield, which was far away from their current home. The whole family also didn't want to live in the city since they all loved the peace and quiet of their small town. This was when the arguing between Dylan's parents finally erupted. Late at night when Dylan and her brothers were supposed to be asleep, they would hear their parents fighting about the move. Dylan's father said he wasn't giving up everything he had worked so hard for and move to some new place just for her stupid job. She would always counteract his argument by saying that if he was the one with a job promotion in a new city, the whole family wouldn't have a choice and they would move. Because she was a woman, she shouldn't have to move. Dylan's father got even madder at this fact and walked out of the family for a few weeks while Dylan's mother finalized the move. She was packing her and her children's bags so they could get ready to leave. She had found a nice home in a town called Blackwood Mountain that wasn't far from Barfield and the home was hidden in the mountains too. Dylan wasn't looking forward to the move since she still had all of her friends where she lived and she didn't want to lose them. However, the family packed their bags and moved to their new home in Blackwood Mountain. Dylan was enrolled in Barfield Elementary School since there were not any schools in her new town. Her eldest brother was also finishing up his senior year at the Barfield High School. At first, she hated her new school because everyone annoyed her because she had a weird accent. Over time though, she slowly made a few friends, much to her surprise. She expected to hate everyone in the school for the rest of her life. After a few months of living in the new town, Dylan's father surprised the family by showing up one day and begging his wife to take him back. She agreed and everything was happy again. As the years went by, Dylan ended up becoming a senior in high school with no idea what she wanted to do with her life. She always said she'd figure it out later, but nothing ever seemed to appeal to her. She wasn't exactly an honor roll student and usually ended up with B's and C's for her grades. Everyone was always harassing her and wanting to know what she was planning on doing after high school, but she always replied with a shrug of her shoulders and an "I don't know or care." She started working as a waitress at the Mountainside Grille in Blackwood, and hoped that maybe working would help her figure out what she wanted to do with her life. A few years after graduating high school and still working as a waitress, Dylan met Lamar Roth and the two quickly became friends. They ended up moving in together since she decided she was tired of living at home with her parents. He was also done living with his mother. They were great friends and living together worked excellently for them. However, after a few months, Lamar made the announcement that he was moving out to move to Miduna Beach where he would attend Desmond College of the Arts. He hated leaving Dylan on her own, but he knew it would be easier for him to live out there instead. Dylan also had already quit her waitressing job and was working at the Barfield Sportcenter as a lifeguard and tennis coach. For a while, things were going well and she even started dating her friend from high school, Evan Bowles. Also during this time, Dylan's parents decided they officially wanted to get a divorce. They had been tolerating each other for years and wanted to finally get away from each other. Dylan was annoyed that they were doing this, but she tried her best to accept it. Her mother moved to Barfield and her father still lives in the same house in Blackwood Mountain. He tells Dylan a lot about how he's tempted to move back to North Carolina because he misses the rolling farm mountains and his old life. Her parents are also still going through the divorce process since they're taking their time and making sure that they do still want this. Recently, Dylan was given an eviction notice from her landlord since she had missed paying a bill or two. She got Evan to help her pay the bills even if she didn't want him to do that. She also got another job as a secretary at the Barfield Community Center. She's planning on probably moving out of Blackwood Mountain and to Barfield because she would save a lot of gas money since both of her jobs are in the city. However, Dylan is trying to figure out what she wants to do with her life. She's started to consider working at the Amarok Montagnes National Park, but she's not sure about it. She's still figuring things out with her life because she's completely uncertain. She's nothing like her brothers who seemed to figure everything out at young ages and already have kids. She's still trying to understand the world around her. | trivia = *Dylan goes hunting and fishing a lot more than people may think. *She could kick Evan's ass if she tried hard enough. **Even though she's like way shorter than him. **And tinier. **She could do it. | note = Dylan is bae. We must all strive to be Dylan. We must all not attend college, have no future life goals, and end up with a really hot guy like Evan. We must all be like Dylan. So, Dylan has been around for like forever, but it's time to go. I have little to no inspiration for her anymore. I love her character and all, but bye-bye. In my mind, she and Evan get together and stay together forever even though they have a lot of ups and downs. Happy ever after. The end. | fc = Jane Levy | user = InsaneBlueberry}}